


the silence tells a story

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [9]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, tw: domestic violence mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Carlos has a rough day.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: July OTP Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	the silence tells a story

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: bittersweet reunion
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

“Fuck,” TK says as soon as he catches sight of Carlos as he walks through the door.

“I mean, come here, baby,” TK amends, holding his arms out for Carlos to fall into. 

They’re seeing each other after a week and it’s a bittersweet reunion since Carlos had to deal with a terrible case today. Domestic violence, especially when it involves kids, is one of the worst atrocities known to man. 

Carlos had texted him briefly saying he wasn’t up to going out for their dinner plans tonight and from that alone, TK knew something was up. He texted Casey, Carlos’ partner in crime, and got filled in. 

So TK does the doting boyfriend thing, which is a role Carlos wears with ease, but it’s high time to flip the switch. He made a simple dinner and has it ready on the coffee table in front of the hella comfortable sofa and giant TV. He has some Brooklyn Nine-Nine queued up, ready to binge. A blanket and pillows are nearby too in case Carlos just wants to rest for a bit. 

Carlos is quiet, but TK alternates filling the silence or letting it breathe - for it too tells a story.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Brown Girl Dreaming' by Jacqueline Woodson


End file.
